Nos volveremos a ver
by Cute-Sou
Summary: Nos volveremos a ver... son las palabrasque ichigo y rukiase dijeron la ultima vez que se vieron... unico capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Bleach no me pertenece... (rayos ¬¬)

Reviews onegai...

Mi segundo ichixruki... espero ke les guste esperare con ansias sus opiniones o de lo contrario me dará depresión ToT

...Nos volveremos a ver... 

_Ya habían pasado seis meses... seis meses desde que se dijeron adiós... seis meses desde que no sabían nada del otro... seis meses sin verse..._

_Seis meses de aquella horrible soledad..._

_La pelea había terminado, ya no había mas enemigos con los cuales enfrentarse y por lo tanto ya no era necesario que la shinigami continuara en el mundo de los humanos. _

_La noticia fue repentina, se le ordeno a la morena dejar el mundo de los humanos para volver a cumplir sus funciones normales como shinigami que era._

_Y aunque todo parecía bien había algo que la inquietaba... algo que los inquietaba. _

_No volverían a verse..._

_Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, eso los alertaba... _

_El día de la partida no hubo palabras... sus miradas lo dijeron todo, y ese brillo en los ojos de ambos era mas que claro_

_Ambos se lo dijeron de la forma que solo ellos podían entender. Por eso partió tranquila... porque ambos se lo dijeron al otro..._

Nos volveremos a ver... 

_Y fue así como todo termino y cada uno siguió con sus vidas, algunos mejor que otros... pero todos siguieron adelante_

_Siguió con su trabajo de shinigami sustituto a pesar de ya no tener a su compañera a su lado, de vez en cuando sus amigos le ayudaban._

_Pero las cosas ya no eran igual_

_A pesar de que su actitud en clases fuera igual, a pesar de que su relación con sus amigo nunca cambio, a pesar de seguir siendo el mismo delante de su familia..._

_Había algo que en definitiva no estaba igual_

_Pero siguió adelante y así pasaron los meses _

_Y las cosas seguían igual.. tanto para el peli naranja como para todos_

_Tampoco iba a echarse a llorar por eso, el no lo aria y ella tampoco, ambos seguirían con sus vidas_

_Porque podían confiar en que el otro estaría bien donde quiera que estuviera_

_Por eso seguían con sus vidas..._

_Podían confiar en el otro, eso estaba claro_

_... Y fue así como pasaron seis largos meses ..._

-estúpido hollow ven aquí – grito molesto el shinigami sustituto mientras perseguía la criatura – ni creas que te escaparas

desenfundo su espada listo para dar el golpe final. Todo eso ya era una rutina, una rutina que en noches como esa lo fastidiaban...

ese día se cumplían seis meses desde su partida

-te tengo – dijo mientras estaba a punto de clavarle su espada, y de pronto lo escucho

_baila Sode no Shirayuki..._

lo único que el shinigami vio fue como el hollow se congelaba para luego desquebrajarse delante de sus ojos

-n-no es posible...

a pasado tiempo... Ichigo...

no era una ilusión, la pequeña shinigami estaba ahí. Delante de el con su sonrisa característica y una vez mas... ayudándole

Rukia... como es posible- el shinigami se acerco a ella como para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión

Me han encargado perseguir a un hollow que se encuentra en las cercanías

Ya veo...

Durante unos segundo no dijeron nada mas, otra ves las palabras no eran necesaria

Ichigo.. – el aludido la miro a los ojos – te dije que nos volveríamos a ver...

Si...

Y así fue... aunque fuera por poco tiempo y aunque supieran que se volvería a separar, eso ya no importaba

Porque pasara lo que pasara...

_Ellos se volvería a ver..._

Y bien...

Este es mi segundo intento de ichixruki

Espero ke les aya gustado...

Comentarios

Kejas

Sugerencias...

Todo es bien recibido XD


	2. Chapter 2

Creo que he descubierto mi verdadera vocación...

Fics ichixruki XDDD

Ya se que dije que seria un solo cap pero de repente me llego la inspiración... creo que fue ver el capi 63 de nuevo XD

(si los fans ichizruki quieren que siga publicando dejen reviews ¬¬)

(enserio ¬¬)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Una vez mas estaban juntos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo y aunque supieran que volverían a separares._

_ Pero no dijeron nada, no hacia falta, ya que esa seguridad en sus corazones solo se las podía brindar el otro._

_ Así que empezaron a caminar, sin dirección aparente, en compañía del otro, hablando de cosas sin importancia._

_ No necesitaban nada más, lo tenían todo en ese momento, el uno al otro... otra vez, como siempre debió ser._

_ Era curioso como el peli naranja recuperaba los ánimos a su lado y como ella lograba sonreía de verdad solo en su compañía, ese efecto que causaban en el otro era todo lo que necesitaba._

_ Ya que confiaban en el otro._

_ Aunque sabían que ese momento seria breve y volverían a decirse adiós..._

_ Mejor dicho, Hasta pronto_

_ Y una vez mas se lo dirían a sus corazones..._

_ Nos volveremos a ver..._

_ Pero con eso les bastaba, no iban a rogarle al otro que se quedara a su lado ni ninguna cursilería, ellos no eran así y nunca lo serian._

_ Eso lo tenían claro..._

_ Palabras de amor o afecto, eso no era para ellos..._

_ Saber que el otro caminaba a su lado... ya era suficiente..._

De pronto la morena se detuvo, pensativa

-¿ocurre algo? – pregunto el shinigami deteniéndose a su lado

-no realmente... – contesto mirando a un punto invisible frente a ella – es solo que...

-¿que? – el chico la miró con curiosidad

-lo recuerdas... cuando fuiste por mi...- el chico sabia bien a lo que se refería su compañera, inconsciente mente la imito y miró hacia la nada

-si...

-aun ahora me pregunto... porque te arriesgaste por alguien como yo – el silencio se apodero del lugar, el pelinaranja se quedo pensativo¿por qué razón había ido por ella?... por un tiempo lo olvido, pero con ella ahora a su lado le era mas que claro

-de verdad... hace falta decirlo... se limito a responder con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

l-a chica lo miró por unos segundos extrañada, pero luego también sonrió, era verdad, no hacia falta decirlo

-si... tienes razón...

_ Siguieron caminado, uno al lado del otro, sin dejar de sonreír. Se sintió tonta por preguntarle aquello, ella sabia la respuesta en su interior, el se la dijo hace mucho en su mirada el día que la rescato de la muerte_

_ Dentro de poco tendría que partir_

_ Miró al shinigami a su lado por ultima vez antes de la despedida... y le sonrió... y el le devolvió la sonrisa _

_ Una ultima mirada de complicidad antes del adiós_

_ Que mas podían pedir... _

-hasta pronto... Ichigo...

-si... hasta pronto...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ódienme XDDD

ahora si el fin...

he pensado publicar un fic... 100 ichixruki... con escenas de romance, declaración y todo el cuentito cursi...

que opinan??

Dejen revienws...


End file.
